


Doctor, Doctor (Give Me The News)

by lynnwrites



Series: Stucky Pure Porn Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Doctor!Bucky, Explicit Sexual Content, Light daddy kink, M/M, Mentions of medical nonsense, My research was very limited, Patient!Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think being sick almost every month and hospital visits up the wazoo would make Steve hate doctors and hospitals and all things medical. You would be wrong.</p><p>AKA Steve is very excited for his physical today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor (Give Me The News)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn tbh. Happy Valentine's day to all my single people in need of some smut.
> 
> (unbetad)

This is wrong. It’s so, so wrong. But no matter how often Steve tells himself this, he is still filled with excitement. He is going to the doctor’s office today. He’s going to see Dr. Barnes again and this time it’s not for a check-up on his asthma, or to see if his blood sugar level is alright. No, today he has a general health check. Which means that the good doctor will have his hands all over Steve during the physical examination. You would think being sick almost every month and hospital visits up the wazoo would make Steve hate doctors and hospitals and all things medical. You would be wrong.

* * *

Steve’s sitting in the waiting room and he is desperately trying to keep his nerves in check. It’s been five weeks since he last saw Dr. Barnes. Five agonizing weeks of him fantasizing over the older man, imagining his thick fingers trailing over his cheek, his abdomen, his ass… Steve stifles a whimper, but the quirked eyebrow from the nurse at the front desk tells him he didn’t do a very good job of that. 

“The doctor will be with you in a moment, Mr. Rogers,” she says, concern obvious in her voice.

“Thank you,” he squeaks.

He jumps in his chair when the man of his dreams walks through the door, smiling wide at him, saying, “Well, if it isn’t my favourite patient! Come on in, Steve.”

He follows him in, closes the door and sits down at the doctor’s desk.

“Just a general check-up today, right?” Dr. Barnes asks, tapping away at his computer.

“Yep,” Steve says, popping the ‘p’, “just checking if everything’s still going as it should go!” Alright, he needs to tone it down a bit, now he just sounds extremely excited to get a physical. Which he is. Obviously. But Dr. Barnes doesn’t need to know that.

“Alright then, let’s get to it! If you could pop up on the exam bed there, I’ll start with the basics.”

Steve sits himself on the edge of the bed and his eyes grow just a little wider as the doctor approaches.

“Suck on this, please.”

“What?” Steve startles, sure he must have misheard him.

Dr. Barnes chuckles and repeats himself, “The thermometer, pop it into your mouth while I take your blood pressure.”

“Oh.” Steve accepts the thermometer and sticks it under his tongue.

After Dr. Barnes checks his blood pressure and takes the thermometer back, he takes his stethoscope and asks Steve to take his shirt off. He breathes on it first and rubs it between his hands to warm it up and it is getting _increasingly_ _harder_ for Steve to control his breathing.

His hands are on his chest now, one hand holding the stethoscope and the other one holding him still. He’s humming as if something’s wrong, but doesn’t mention anything.

“Doctor?” Steve asks, silently willing his erection down.

Dr. Barnes is holding the stethoscope on his back now, and he says, “Your heart rate is a little elevated, but nothing to be too worried about.”

Steve takes a deep breath, trying to regain some control over his traitorous body. 

Over the next five minutes, he’s simply enjoying the doctor’s hands on him, checking his eyes, ears, nose, cupping his cheeks and feeling his neck for any swollen glands. Steve’s pretty sure he’s also talking to him but he’s too distracted to actually pay attention.

He snaps out of it as Dr. Barnes puts a hand on his shoulder.

“That all seems normal, but I’ll make a note of the heart rate to check up on next time. If you wanna just take off your pants for me, Steve.”

“I’m sorry?” Steve squeaks again.

“Take your pants off, please. For the prostate exam.”

Oh sweet Jesus, a prostate exam. How had he forgotten that that might happen? He was so excited to have Dr. Barnes hands on him and he didn’t even think of getting his finger up his ass? He’s experiencing some sort of brainfreeze, cause he’s still standing there with his mouth open staring at the doctor, unable to process this information.

“Steve?”

“Yep. Yes. Sure, okay, yes.” He turns around quickly, kicks his shoes off, chucks his pants and boxers down, removes his socks ‘cause that would look weird and sits down on the bed again, completely naked. He tries to distract himself by looking at what the doctor’s doing, but Steve quickly gets entranced by the bulging muscles he sees under the rolled up sleeves and  _ jesus christ, he can’t get an awkward boner when he is quite literally buttnaked _ !

“Turn around, lean your elbows on the bed and spread your legs, please.”

Steve does as he’s told and flinches when he hears the snap of rubber gloves behind him.  _ Must not get erection. Must not get erection. _

“Alright, Steve, I’m gonna need you to relax, okay?”

“Uh-uh,” he mutters, not trusting his vocabulary skills right now. Then he feels a wet and slick finger probing at his entrance, another hand spreading his buttcheeks, and then the finger slips in slowly. Steve moans at the intrusion, unable to stop himself.

Dr. Barnes’ finger is big and thick, and he stops for a second while Steve tries to relax around it. 

Steve hears a muffled swear behind him and then, “Relax, Steve.” Then Dr. Barnes wiggles his finger a little, stretching his anus a bit before moving his finger further in and turning it, touching the pad over his inner walls. Oh man, his dick is fully erect under him and it’s pretty unlikely that Dr. Barnes hasn’t noticed yet. Especially since Steve gasps loudly as the doctor finds his prostate and presses against it. Steve tilts his ass up and groans before clasping a hand on his own mouth.

“Oh shit…” Steve hears the doctor groan and feels his finger rubbing against his prostate, can’t stop the short huffs and moans coming out. “Fuck-”

The doctor is moving his finger in and out now, no longer focusing all his attention on Steve’s prostate and Steve is  _ grateful _ , but he also feels a second finger hesitating at his rim. He’s pretty sure that isn’t part of a normal prostate exam but who is he to judge? He pushes his ass back, silently giving permission for the second finger.

“Shit, Steve…”

“Yeah,” he moans as the doctor’s fingers move inside him, stretching him, teasing him, driving him nuts. At a certain point, only the tips of his fingers are inside Steve and he stops, leaving Steve whining from the loss of pleasure until he decides to move his ass back and fuck himself on the doctor’s thick fingers. “ _ More _ .”

“Fuck, Steve,” the voice behind him huffs out, “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

Steve whines at the loss of the fingers in his ass but he doesn’t dare turn around. Instead he opts to drop his head onto the bed, trying to calm down as he hears a rip of a package behind him. But then he feels it. Something larger than a finger pushing at his rim, Barnes’ erection is warm and wet and it’s pushing against him, requesting entrance. Steve pushes back at it,  _ needs _ it inside him. Dr. Barnes hands end up on his hips, holding him still as he enters Steve’s hole slowly. 

“Fuck…, Dr. Barnes!” Steve shouts as he’s being filled up, Barnes’ cock nudging at his prostate and moving past it. “You’re so big!”

Barnes’ hands leave Steve’s hips and like before, he stops moving and Steve whines.

“Come on, baby. Just a little more,” Barnes huffs as Steve pushes back, swallowing up his cock until finally he feels Barnes’ balls against his own and he feels  _ so full _ .

“Oh god,” Steve moans out, hole clenching around the thick cock.

“Good boy,” Dr. Barnes praises him and Steve flushes, moans again. “Yeah?” Barnes asks, “You’re such a good boy, just fuck yourself on my cock for me.”

Steve doesn’t hesitate, moving his hips forwards and back, holding himself steady on the bed. He loves the heat of it, moving in and out of his body, and he’s letting out little whimpers and whines while he fucks himself on Barnes’ cock. His hand moves to his front, trying to jerk himself off but Barnes stops him, putting his arm back on the bed.

“No no, don’t touch yourself,” he huffs in Steve’s ear.

“Please, I need to come,” Steve whines.

“Let me take care of that. You’re a good boy, right? You can come from just my cock in your ass, can’t you?”

Steve whimpers, shaking on his legs. Barnes grabs Steve’s hips again and starts thrusting faster, giving short and hard pushes into Steve’s body, pounding away in the smaller man’s ass. Steve knows he’s going to come soon and he starts mewling as Barnes’ cock pushes against his prostate at every thrust, making Steve squeeze his eyes shut and see stars on his eyelids. “Ah- I’m gonna-”

“That’s right, baby, you’re a good boy, you can come,” Barnes says, thrusts becoming erratic.

“Doctor Barnes!” Steve screams as he comes untouched, come spurting against the bed and Barnes isn’t done yet, keeps pounding away at him until he stills suddenly, grabs Steve’s hips and releases into the condom with a long moan.

Barnes slips his cock out and Steve’s drapes himself over the bed to stop himself from falling to the ground. He’s breathing hard, and tries to stand up to finally look Dr. Barnes in the eyes.

“Holy crap,” he mutters.

Barnes is just a few steps away from him so Steve can see the dilation of his pupils, the blush on his cheeks, his half-erect cock poking out from under his shirt.

“Dr. Barnes, I-” Steve starts.

“Bucky,” Barnes interrupts as he hands Steve some tissues to clean up. “Please, call me Bucky.”

Steve grins as he tidies himself up a bit, trying to locate all his discarded clothes. “Alright, Bucky.”

They’re silent as Steve dresses himself, and Bucky looks awkward from where he sat down behind his desk. Steve zips his jeans up and walks towards him, straddles him in his desk chair and kisses him deeply, licking at his lips, behind his teeth and wrestling with Bucky’s tongue. He moves back, gives Bucky one last peck on the lips and stands up. 

“This was great, Dr. Barnes. I’ll see you next month for another physical.” He smiles as he turns to leave, taking care to move his hips more than usual, leers back one last time and winks at Bucky. 

Bucky clears his throat and tries to sound professional as he says, “Take care, Steve. See you next month.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
